My little girl
by Music of the wind
Summary: Renesmee starts school in her freshman year. Her first day doesn't run smoothly. Even though Edward knows she is growing up he still sees her as his little girl


_**My little girl**_

_Got to hold on easy as I let you go; I'm going to tell you how much I love you though you think you already know. I remember I thought you looked you looked like an angel. You were wrapped in pink so soft and warm. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

Edward took Renesmee's hand and said "Are you ready?"

Renesmee looked at Edward and said "Daddy what are you talking about? Mommy said that I have to go to school."

Edward kissed her cheek and said "Today is your first day. I'm so proud of my little girl. You've done great blending in."

Renesmee sighed and said "Daddy I'm scared. Can't I be home schooled a little longer? Why do I have to start high school? Will you and Mommy be at school to?"

Edward nodded slowly and said "We will be there but we won't have any of your classes. Aunt Alice will get you for lunch. You have to remember to call me Edward and mommy Bella. People will think it's weird if a fifteen year old is calling a seventeen year old and an eighteen year old mom and dad. I should have gone over this with you last night. My little girl is already a freshman in high school."

Bella came downstairs and said "Is everybody ready? Renesmee come here. That's my girl now let me look at you. You look beautiful sweetheart. Now you have all of your classes with Jacob. Your daddy made sure of that. Do you have money for lunch? God you've grown up so fast."

Just then the doorbell rang and Edward answered it. Jacob came into the kitchen and said "I see a very beautiful young lady but where is my Nessie?"  
Renesmee ran to Jacob and said "I'm right here silly. Were you worried your first day Jake?"

Jacob sighed and said "Everyone has butterflies on their first day. However not every kid has their parents and boyfriend with them. You are a very lucky girl."

Renesmee started to cry when she got into Jacob's rabbit. Jacob hugged her softly and said "What's the matter babe? Are you that nervous or is it something else? What ever it is you can tell me."

Renesmee sniffled and said "This is high school Jake; you'll meet other girls and I'll meet other guys. I don't want to walk down the hall and see you kissing someone else. I'm only second best."

Jacob stopped the car and said "Don't talk like that. Don't ever think like that. Nessie you are my Ness. You've been my Ness since the day you were born. You wrapped me around your finger since the first time you bit me. I love you. You will never be second best. The imprinting made sure of that. You are my soul mate and I will do anything to make you happy."

_You are a beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again. Go on take on this whole world. You will always be my little girl. When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone. I turn around to look at you and you're almost grown._

After school that day Renesmee was getting ready for bed Bella sat next to her and said "How was school? I didn't really get a chance to ask you with Jacob sitting there."

Renesmee smiled and said "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Knowing you and daddy were there helped a lot. The teachers are really nice but some of the girls are kind of- never mind."

Bella sighed and said "What are some of the girls? I was a freshman once to. I know how hard it can be. Both your dad and I know how cruel teenagers can be. Is that blood that I smell? Edward do you smell it to or am I just being overprotective?"

Edward said "I smell it Bella. Renesmee let me see your arm."

Renesmee rolled up her sleeve and showed the large scrapes on her arms. Bella gasped and said "I'm going to get a wash cloth to clean those cuts. Do they hurt much baby?"

After Bella left Edward looked at his daughter with soft but serious eyes then he said "Renesmee who did this to you?"

Renesmee shuttered and said "The girls at school. They were picking on my Jacob. I know you said that fighting never solves a problem. Jacob was really hurt daddy. I was angry and I hit one of them."

Edward sighed and said "They hit back didn't they. I understand you felt the need to protect Jacob. However fighting is never ok. I don't care how angry a person makes you. Now you are grounded for three weeks. Do you understand why?"

Renesmee nodded and said "Daddy after mommy cleans my cuts can I call Jacob? I want to let him know that I'm alright. He blames himself for the fight happening. It wasn't his fault though daddy. I started the fight and I know that I was wrong to do so."

Edward shook his head and said "You're grounded Renesmee. You can talk to Jacob at school but that's it for three weeks."

Bella came back and said "This might sting a little. Let me see your arms honey. That's a good girl. I know it hurts Edward how did this happen?"

Edward sighed and said "Renesmee is there something you want to tell your mom?"

Renesmee started to cry and then she said "I hit a senior for picking on my Jacob. Three other girls ganged up on me. I'm sorry mommy."

Bella hugged her daughter and said "Baby you did the right thing sticking up for Jacob. However you did it the wrong way. I have to agree with your father. However I think three weeks is a little bit much because you got hurt. You can talk to Jacob for five minutes then you are grounded for one week. Goodnight Renesmee."

Renesmee called Jacob and said "Are you ok Jake? Those girls were real creeps. Are all girls like that when they become seniors?"

Jacob sighed and said "You shouldn't have hit that girl. I'm alright Nessie my ego is a little bruised but I'm ok. Are you alright? You got hit pretty hard. I should have gotten in between you and them."

Bella came into the room and said "Your five minutes are up. Tell Jacob goodnight Renesmee."

Renesmee sighed and said "Jake I'm grounded for fighting. I'll see you in school though ok. I love you."

After Renesmee got off the phone Bella said "What did they say to Jacob? You aren't usually the type to hit someone?"

Renesmee sighed and said "They called him reservation trash. Those girls made my Jacob cry. I know I could have handled it better I was just so angry."

Bella nodded and said "Baby I hate to say this but you are going to hear talk like that for a long time. Remember that it doesn't matter what others think about Jacob. Your daddy was considered a freak but I still hung out with him. All that matters is what you think about Jacob. Now get some sleep."

Bella went into hers and Edward's room and said "She's grown up so fast. She got into the fight because those girls called Jacob reservation trash. She has such a big heart just like her dad. She wants to end the prejudices in this whole world. She wants everyone to be treated equally."

Edward sighed and said "My little girl is growing up and I'm very proud of her."

_Sometimes when you're asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door. As I walk away I hear you say daddy I love you more. Someday a boy will come and ask me for your hand. I won't say yes to him unless I know he's the half that makes you whole. He has to have a pure soul and a heart of man. I know he'll say that he's in love but between you and me he won't be good enough._

A week later Renesmee heard Jacob talking to Edward. She ran to him and said "School isn't for another half hour. I've missed you Jake."

Edward smiled and said "Jacob had to ask me something. Now you go get dressed for school. Jacob you're a really good kid; however you aren't ready for her hand. You make her whole and that's why I'm saying that when she is older you have my blessing."

Jacob sighed and said "I'm sorry for last week. I should have stopped her from fighting. Why did she hit the girl anyway?"

Edward said "She was angry that the girl hurt you. Did you know about the three girls that beat Renesmee up?"

Jacob nodded and said "I only saw the first two. I tried to grab her arm and stop her but she wouldn't let me."

Edward nodded and said "Last night she was asleep and I whispered that I loved her. I thought she was asleep but she sat up and said "I love you more daddy. She might be grown up but she is still my little girl."

Jacob nodded and said "I'm glad that you think that I'm good enough for her. I love Renesmee with all my heart. She is everything to me and I hope to some day be her world."


End file.
